Congalala
The Congalala is a Pelagus monster that inhabits the Jungle and Swamp. It resembles a giant, tailed gorilla with pink fur, a hippo-like head, and long front claws. The spike on its head is actually hair that the Congalala has smoothed into shape (using their favourite plant saps) to signify that they are the pack leader. Congalalas are suprisingly intelligent beasts. The title, Peach Haired Beast comes from the peachy colour of the fur of a Congalala. The lesser forms of the Congalala are the Conga. These minions are smaller and have furry blonde hair on top of their head, that resembles the hair-horn of the Congalala when broken. Facts *It primarily uses melee attacks, charging or swiping at you, with an occasional belly flop. **It also inflates its stomach then body slams the area in front of it. **When the Congalala inflates it's stomach, all of your attacks will bounce off of him unless you attack him from the side, behind(with a short weapon or you will also hit the stomach) or have the ESP skill. *The Congalala's signature move is its fart attack, which prevents you from using any consumable items unless you either use a deodorant or the effect is over. *The Congalala can also breath flames, poison, or sleep gas out in front of it in the same fashion as Teostra or Lunastra if it eats a Fire Herb, Sleep Herb, Toadstool or Parashroom. *The Congalala also has a dangerously strong combo in which it swipes 3 times and then does a body slam; however, this attack leaves it temporarily open to your attacks, as long as you avoid the quaking, so take note. *When it is enraged, its face and behind turn red, and it angrily blasts a fart. Beware: Although with the same speed, the attacks are much more devastating. So, it has a very strong rage mode and is not to be taken lightly. *The Congalala's weakspot, the head, will yield Vibrant Pelts when broken, and the remaining scraps of hair effectively make it look like a giant Conga with claws. *Alternatively, Congalala's tail can be broken and will yield Territorial Dung or Territorial Dung+ (High ranking quests only), account items worth 500 Pokke Points and 2500 Pokke Points each, respectively. *On some occasions Congalala's tail will be carrying a chunk of machalite ore, breaking its tail causes it to drop said ore as a shiny. *If the hunter drops meat mid-battle, Congalala may stop to eat it. This trait can be abused by dropping drugged, tainted and poisoned meat. =Hunters' Note= *A Congalala can fart or throw crap on a Hunter in order to prevent using recovery items. *A Congalala is curious and hungry. It might eat any dropped meat on the floor if found. *Moving from the distance after trapping a Congalala from a Pitfall trap is a good idea since the buttocks are exposed and will fart very strong. *It's dangerous to attack when a Congalala is in range mode. =See Also= *Conga *Green Congalala *Blangonga *Pelagus Category: Monsters Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Primatius' Category:Monsters that inflict Sleep